The present invention relates to an optical disk player, and more particularly, to a pause performing method capable of accurately and reliably performing a pause operation even if a frequency generator which detects rotation of a disk operates abnormally, and the apparatus therefor.
Generally, laser disk players are classified into constant linear velocity (CLV) systems and constant angular velocity (CAV) systems, according to the method used for recording information on the laser disk.
If a pause key is actuated while reproducing information from a laser disk, the CLV system is controlled so that a blue picture is displayed, while the CAV system is controlled so that a still picture is displayed.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional laser disk player having a pause function. FIG. 2 is a flowchart diagram for explaining a pause function for a conventional CAV system which is controlled by a microprocessor 15 of the FIG. 1 apparatus.
A disk drive motor 10 rotates a disk 12 which is loaded on a loader 11 under the control of microprocessor 15. A pickup unit 13 moves from the innermost track to the outermost track on a surface of disk 12 to read out image and audio signals which are recorded by a digital method. Microprocessor 15 judges if a pause key is in an on-state (step 100). If a user turns on pause key PAUSE in a switch portion 14, microprocessor 15 receives a frequency generation (FG) pulse which is generated in a frequency generator 16 and applied through a waveform shaper 17. The microprocessor 15 then judges if disk 12 is rotated one time by disk drive motor 10 (step 102). This FG pulse is generated by frequency generator 16 for detecting the rotation of disk 12. If the number of the FG pulses corresponding to the one-time rotation of the disk is detected, microprocessor 15 controls pickup unit 13 so that the pickup is moved to the previous track jump by one track (step 104). Thus, the pickup returns to the track position corresponding to the location at which the pause key was first turned on. Microprocessor 15 then performs a temporary stop mode, that is, a pause function, until a new key input signal is input (step 106). That is, microprocessor 15 controls the respective units so that the pickup repeatedly jumps back one track after each rotation, so that continuous picture reproduction stops. As noted above, this control is based on the FG pulses detected by the microprocessor.
Such a conventional laser disk player does not accurately perform the pause function if the FG pulse representing rotation information of the disk from the frequency generator is not generated in a normal way.